Only Dead Fish Follow the Flow
by StRshPeD
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and it's basically my reaction to As You Were. It contains everything up to Hell's Bells.B/S of course! -COMPLETE!!!-
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I'm just borrowing them. Honest.  
  
Spoilers: Up to Hell's Bells.  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike. Of course!  
  
Feedback: Please!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
  
  
Only Dead Fish Follow the Flow  
  
  
  
Buffy was staring into space. She did that a lot lately. Ever since she had told Spike that it was over, she'd been finding it difficult to fill up her days (And nights. Especially the nights.) There was patrolling, of course, but now there was no longer the excitement of sneaking back to Spike's crypt. There wasn't even the fun of arguing with the British vampire, since he hadn't even tryed to communicate with her since...  
  
*'Since when?* Buffy pondered. Since Xander and Anya's disastrous non- wedding, and that had been two weeks ago. She guessed that he'd been avoiding her - which must have been hard for him. Buffy couldn't remember a time when Spike had purposefully gone out of his way not to speak to her (before and after the chip). Of course she knew it was what she should want. After all, hadn't she told him quite clearly she didn't want to see him? Hadn't she strode out of his crypt, all full of determination and into the sunlight, adament that she'd made the right choice? She shouldn't be feeling like this - shouldn't be missing his humour, his company on patrols...the sex. Boy, she missed that a lot. The Spike sex had been the only good thing in her life and she'd put a stop to it.  
  
*But I had to!* She argued for the umpteenth time, *I was using him to make myself feel good! It was bad!* But, deep down, had it really all just been about sex?  
  
*So not going there* Buffy thought, pulling herself off the sofa and out of all thoughts Spike.  
  
******  
  
Buffy walked into the Magic Box where she found Willow behind the Magic Box counter serving a customer. Dawn was sitting at the table poring over a book filled with colourful portraits of demons and Xander was sitting staring glumly into space. Ever since the wedding, Anya had refused to leave the flat that Xander had moved out of, and Willow had agreed to look after the Magic Box until she returned. It was pretty depressing and Buffy immediatly regretted having come.  
  
"Hey Buffy," came Willow's overly perky greeting. Everyone had been doing that a lot too - trying to make it seem as though everything was ok, so as to put Xander at ease. It didn't work.  
  
"Hey guys," Buffy sidled over to the desk and Dawn, "What ya all doin'? Giving ourselves nightmares?"  
  
"Hey! I'm, like, fifteen. Monsters and ghouls don't give me nightmares as much as when I was, say, five." Dawn folded her arms defiantly. "Anyway, Willow asked me to research the demon you were fighting last night. It's not like I'm reading this for no good reason!"  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows at Willow. "Dawn's doing the research?"  
  
"I am going to help her" Willow said apologetically, "we just had a lot of customers this afternoon and I couldn't leave the counter unattended. Anyway, she's doing a really good job. And Xanders helping too."  
  
Buffy glanced at Xander, who had about ten unopened books near him and was still staring into space.  
  
"Yu-huh."  
  
Buffy sat in the chair next to him. He started as if he'd just realised she was there.  
  
"How you doin'?"  
  
"Oh, hey Buff." Xander smiled feebly, "I'm doin' great! Got the demon research going here - well, not goin' well, but definitly beginning to get in motion. The wheels are turning, we'll find your demon if it's the last thing we do!"  
  
"Um, right. So...have you spoken to Anya?"  
  
Xander sighed, "Why? So I can hear her tell me how I've ruined her life? No thanks - I've already heard it a lot these past few weeks. I'm now giving us both space. Wide open space. Across town space."  
  
"It'll be okay. It's you and Anya! It has to be!"  
  
"I'm not too sure about that Buffy. I humiliated her - it's going to take a lot to mend that."  
  
"It just needs time. It's not like you've split up." *Like me and Spike* Buffy thought with a sigh.  
  
"At this moment in time, Buff, I really don't see the difference."  
  
******  
  
"Oww!" yelped a small, male vampire as Buffy sent him flying into a nearby statue. "What'd I do to you?"  
  
"Wow. Let's see. You. Vampire. Me. Slayer. You do the math." Buffy high kicked the vampire full force into another statue.  
  
"Look, you, like, uh, let that Spike dude live! Thats no fair!" The vampire backed off nervously. Buffy froze. She'd been trying to get Spike out of her head by slaying - now this dumbass was talking about him?  
  
"That's different." Buffy pulled a stake out from her back pocket.  
  
"Woah! Wait! Why is it different? I..I mean, he's way older and more dangerous than me! And..and stronger too - I'm weak! Thats just...just taking sides! Yeah - Spike's side! It's bullying!"  
  
"I'm not taking anyones side. I'm staking you."  
  
"But not Spike! I'm thinking you and him have been getting cozy lately or something! Why else would you rather keep him alive than a poor helpless vamp like....awww, no fair!" Said the vampire as he crumbled to dust.  
  
"Well thanks for taking my mind off things," Buffy said to the pile of dust on the ground, "It really helped me out. Asshole!"  
  
Buffy swung around and stomped away, only to realise that she was unconsciously heading in the direction of Spike's crypt. *Oh great!* Buffy thought, *Of all the cemeteries in Sunnydale to choose from and I end up at this one?* She started to go in another direction, but changed her mind. *There'd be no harm in seeing how he's keeping* She reasoned with herself striding with purpose towards his crypt.  
  
******  
  
Spike's crypt. Buffy hadn't been back inside it since they broke up. And, if memory served her, it hadn't looked too grand. The odd grenade explosion will do that. It didn't look too bad on the outside though - it had been his lower level that was Wrecked.  
  
She started to kick the door open when it suddenly occured to her that she didn't really have that right anymore. Not that Spike liked her doing it when they were together, but now it seemed really rude. *Geez,* thought Buffy, *When did I start worrying about being rude to Spike?*  
  
She opted instead for a gentle knock before opening it. He was there sitting on his sarcophagus which had been made up like a bed, since his old one had been destroyed. He was reading a book - High Fidelity by Nick Hornby, according to the cover, and hastily sat it aside as she walked in.  
  
"Hey." said Buffy cheerily, as though they had always just been friends and his unbeating heart hadn't just been broken by her actions.  
  
"Uh, hey." Spike greeted quietly, "New evil afoot or something?"  
  
"No. Well, yeah, new demon, but it's not something to worry about."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a brief uncomfortable silence and Spike, unconsciously, began to fidget with his lighter.  
  
"So," He ventured at last, "What is it you were wanting?" His voice was filled with unemotion as he carefully tried to sound like he couldn't care less.  
  
"I just, y'know, wanted to see how you are," Buffy said nervously, wishing that she hadn't came, "I've not seen you in ages. Thought maybe you'd left."  
  
Spike glanced up sharply. "You want me to leave?!"  
  
"No! I didn't mean that! I meant, just cos it's so unusual for you not to make an appearance."  
  
"Funny, here's me thinking that's what you wanted" Spike said bitterly.  
  
Buffy sighed. She had hoped that he would be like he was at the wedding - sad, but accepting of their split. Now he was being difficult.  
  
She decided to jump right into the deep end.  
  
"Look, can't we at least be friends?"  
  
Spike looked up with a scowl. "Oh yeah, that'd be real great Buffy. We'll be the best of friends. You can tell me all about your new men and I'll try to stop my heart from falling out onto the floor. I don't bloody well think so!"  
  
"What?!" Buffy asked defiantly, "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"It's ok for you. It wouldn't bother you at all."  
  
"Why would that bother you? Because we're not together we can't be friendly? That's mighty childish."  
  
"Yeah well. Thanks for dropping by. See you later." Spike picked up his book and continued reading. Buffy stood for a second, unsure what had just happened, before stomping out. Spike tried hard not to sob as he got to number 4 in Rob's Worst Break Ups Ever list.  
  
******  
  
"Do you think maybe I shouldn't have went round?"  
  
Buffy was sitting in the park with Tara, discussing her latest Spike problem. If it wasn't for the witch's help, Buffy felt she would have went crazy having all of her secrets bottled up inside her. Tara was a great comfort to her these last few weeks.  
  
"It's probably better that you spoke to him. Now you know how he feels."  
  
"But I don't! He's being so difficult! Why can't we just be friends?"  
  
Tara sighed. "Buffy, I'm guessing it's probably hard for him to see you right now. I know it felt like that for me with Willow - it's hard to try and act normal, you know? Especially after the kind of intense relationship you two have had."  
  
"But I don't want to never see him again."  
  
"Why not?" Tara questioned carefully.  
  
"I dunno...I guess, maybe I'd miss him or something." Buffy looked down and gave a short bitter laugh. "God, I'm pathetic."  
  
"No, you're not! You're just confused. You've spent a lot of t...time with him lately, and now you've not been seeing him at all. Of course you miss him."  
  
"But I shouldn't! Thats the problem! If I thought the relationship was such a mistake then I shouldn't be missing him!"  
  
There was a moment of silence as Tara wondered how to frame her next question.  
  
"Do you think that splitting up with him might have been a mi..mistake?" She finally ventured.  
  
"No! It was definitly the right decision! Absolutely!" Buffy looked down and sighed. "I have no idea. I mean I know it wasn't the healthiest relationship in the world, but it felt...it felt...right."  
  
"Well then maybe that's your answer. Maybe being with him isn't so bad?"  
  
Buffy looked up at Tara and gave her a big hug. "Thank you for being so supportive. Anyone else would think I was crazy for even contemplating going with a vampire who can't kill other people because of a chip, but can kill me, the slayer, his should be enemy, due to a small mistake in my resurrected DNA."  
  
"I think that they'd see that Spike isn't that bad if you're choosing to be with him. You're not an idiot and they all know that."  
  
Buffy smiled at her new best friend. "I bet you a hundred dollars they get pissed!"  
  
******  
  
To be Continued.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks for the great reviews! Hope you all enjoy the second part!  
  
  
  
********  
  
Buffy paced around her bedroom. Dawn was downstairs watching a movie, whilst Willow was making cookies. *It should be me making cookies for her,* Buffy thought guiltily, picking up a photograph on her dresser of her and Dawn at the beach. It had been a few months ago, before she had started her job at Doublemeat Palace, and they had decided to go on a day trip, just the two of them. It had been nice. Now Buffy was just too busy for fun trips away. Maybe she'd see about doing something else on her next day off work. *If I can afford it,* She thought grimly.  
  
Her pacing continued. She was trying to decide whether or not to go and see Spike. She hadn't spoken to him since the argument they'd had at his crypt, and that had been last week. She'd spoken to Tara and had decided that she might see about trying to make it work with him. However talking about doing it and actually doing it were two completely different things. she was worried that she might be making a huge mistake. Plus, she didn't really know what she'd say to him. *Hey Spike, remember when I punched you, blew up your crypt and broke up the relationship, denying we would ever get back together? Well guess what lover, I've changed my mind again and want you back! Forgive me?* Ugh. It would be hard. For her mainly - she knew Spike would be so overjoyed about them getting back together that he'd forgive her anything, murder even. *And he even did that* Buffy recalled - remembering Katrina, then remembering the harsh beating Spike had been served by her fists. Buffy had a lot of apologising to do.  
  
It was getting later and later. *Oh God,* panicked Buffy, * I'm going to have to do it. Get it over and done with. Now. Right away. Here I go.* She remained motionless.  
  
"Clearly my feet don't believe a word my brain is telling them."  
  
******  
  
"Honestly, If you smooth peanut butter over them they'll taste way better!" Dawn stuffed a large cookie spread thickly with the gooey spread into her mouth. "Honesht, itsh delichioush!"  
  
"I'll take your word for it," Willow said making a face, "I'm not in the mood for a vomit-a-rama right now."  
  
They both giggled as Buffy came into the room, jacket on. "Hey Buff, out for some late night action?" smiled Willow picking up a plate of cookies, "Wanna take along a fighty type snack? Hot from the oven, chocalicious and great if not spread with peanut butter!"  
  
"Uh, nah, I'm set," smiled Buffy, who was still stuck on "Late night action". "I'll be sure to make my way to the fridge when I get back though, so save me some."  
  
"Are you kidding?" choked Dawn, "If your not fast your last! These babys will be gone quicker than you can say..."peanut butter on cookies is great!""  
  
"I'd never say that, so I guess I'll have to miss out," said Buffy making her way to the door. "If you barf on the carpet you can clean it up."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. See ya later!" Dawn grabbed another cookie and shoved it in her mouth.  
  
"See you later Buff!" called Willow as Buffy left the house.  
  
There was a moment of quiet as the girls settled back into the sofa. Dawn suddenly groaned and looked at Willow.  
  
"I think I'm going to puke."  
  
******  
  
Buffy sighed as she stood outside Spike's crypt. She'd been standing there for ten minutes, trying to find the courage to go in. He probably knew she was there, him being a vampire and all. Whether or not he was ignoring the fact she was outside on purpose, Buffy wasn't sure. She hoped he had calmed down since their last meeting. He'd been really pissed off with her. *And I only have myself to blame,* Buffy thought grimly, *Well, here goes nothing.*  
  
He was sitting on his couch watching telelvision when she finally mustered up enough courage to push open the door. His head snapped around immediatly, and for a split second there was a moment of joy and hope in his eyes before he put his "I don't care mask" back on and continued watching the t.v.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said nervously, walking over to the sofa. When she didn't get a reply she rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.  
  
"I just said Hey to you. Maybe you didn't hear."  
  
"I heard."  
  
"Oh. Must be the silence after I said it that got me confused." Buffy reached over and turned off the television set.  
  
"Do you mind?" scowled Spike, "I was trying to watch that!"  
  
"What I have to say is way more interesting than some dumb musical starring a guy in grey tights."  
  
"It's Labyrinth, and it's a classic. Plus that was David Bowie - if he wants to wear tights that's his choice."  
  
Buffy couldn't keep back a smile. "Spike." she said.  
  
"Buffy." Spike suddenly felt quite nervous as he began to switch his humble lighter on and off again.  
  
"God, will you quit that?" said Buffy, exasperated, "You're always turning that thing on and off. Leave it alone!"  
  
Spike scowled, but sat the lighter down. There was a moments silence as Buffy contemplated what she was going to say.  
  
"So." She started finally. "How's things?"  
  
"Bloody hell! How long are you going to keep doing this? Checking to see how I am." Spike said, rolling his eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself you know. You don't need to keep checking up on me."  
  
"I know that." Buffy looked down at her lap. This was hard.  
  
"So, uh, why are you?" Spike couldn't keep the hope out of his voice now. What if Buffy wanted to get back together again? Spike felt so happy for that split second that his heart near burst. Then he allowed himself to think seriously. She would never want to get back with him. She had stated it too clearly for it to be untrue.  
  
Spike came out of his reverie as he noticed that Buffy hadn't yet answered him.  
  
"Buffy?" he queried.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat. How exactly to phrase this?  
  
"So I was sitting in my room when I realised that I hadn't anything to do, and that all I do now is think."  
  
It had made a lot more sense in her head. Spike was looking at her waiting for her to finish. Then he realised she had.  
  
"Uh, that's great luv."  
  
Buffy mentally kicked herself. *Get your head together girl! You want to do this right.*  
  
She tried again. "What I mean is, I can't stop thinking about the...thing we had."  
  
He looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, uh...maybe...um..."  
  
Spike, at this point, was nearly about to fall off the sofa. He was, literally, on the edge of his seat.  
  
Buffy looked up to the ceiling and took a deep sigh.  
  
"I think maybe we should try and start over."  
  
Those nine words were perhaps the greatest words Spike had ever heard in his unlife. He stared at Buffy dumbfounded and found he couldn't speak a word. Which, for Buffy, was a little nervewracking. Had he understood what she meant? Maybe she should say it again, just to clarify.  
  
"I think maybe we should try and start over." she said again, only louder this time.  
  
"I...heard you luv," Spike said finally, "I'm just a little shocked." He looked at her earnestdly. "You really mean it?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy let out a sigh of relief. It felt good to finally admit that that was what she really wanted. It made things simpler to just admit it. It also cleared up her head a little from lingering thoughts. There was just one last thing.  
  
"If we're gonna do this though Spike, there's something we have to do."  
  
"What?" Spike felt a little wary - did she want him to get his soul restored like the great poof? He started to panic - he didn't want to change, he wanted Buffy to want him for who he was, soul or no soul. He waited with baited breath.  
  
"We have to tell the others."  
  
******  
  
I dunno what I thought of this, could you give me feedback? If it's got awful I don't wanna bore you all by continuing! Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Wow, you people are so great! Thank you so much, for the great reviews! Heres the next installment, hope ya like it!  
  
*******  
  
"We have to tell the others."  
  
Spike sat speechless. Was he dreaming? He'd been ecstatic two seconds ago, when Buffy had said she wanted to try again. Now, apparently, she was so serious about them being a couple that she was going to bring their relationship out of the dark, secret cupboard it had been in for several months and tell the scoobies. He opened his mouth and said the first thing that came into his head.  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"What?" Buffy said, a bit annoyed that he wasn't taking her seriously. "No! Why do you think I'm drunk?!"  
  
"Well cos'...cos'," Spike tried to think of a reason. "You've been so ashamed of us being together!"  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Were too!"  
  
Buffy scowled. He was right of course. He was always bloody right, always having the ability to know everything about her. Was there nothing she could hide from him?  
  
"Ok," she admitted grudgingly, "I didn't want them to know."  
  
"So why on earth do you want them to know now?"  
  
"You know I thought you'd be a lot happier than this." Buffy said huffily.  
  
"Hell, of course I'm happy!" Spike laughed, "I just don't understand why you so suddenly want to come clean."  
  
Buffy looked down. Sometimes she wished that Spike would quit asking questions for once and just agree with her. She wasn't too sure herself if telling everyone was the greatest of ideas, but she wanted this relationship to be a healthy one and it couldn't be that if it was secret. She didn't want to have to lie about where she spent her nights - sneaking into the house late at night. She wanted to be able to say "I'm staying at Spike's tonight - don't wait up" or "Spike's gonna stay over tonight". Not - "uh, patrolling took a little longer than I expected. Big demon." Now Spike was beginning to make her question what they're reaction would be.  
  
"I want this to work," she said, "And if it's going to work it has to be an honest relationship from the start. No more lies. No more secret rendezvous. An out in the open relationship."  
  
Spike felt a little drunk himself. He thought in exclamation marks. Buffy wanted their relationship to work! She wanted to have a normal relationship with him! She wanted to tell her friends, the scoobies all about them! He could just imagine Xander's face when he found out. Spike smirked. Then a sudden thought occured to him...he could imagine the look of satisfaction on Xander's face as he staked Spike into a pile of dust when he found out.  
  
"Wait!" He said, starting to panic, "They'll kill me!"  
  
"What?" said Buffy increduously, "You think I'd let that happen? You're nuts."  
  
"But they will! I can't fight back, I'm completely defenseless! They'll run here, sure as can be, and stake me to hell! Literally!"  
  
"Spike..."  
  
"This is so bloody typical! Just when things start to look up, it all goes downhill! I can't believe I'm about to die! I don't want to - I'm so young! I wanted to have a good death, not be staked by the whelp after he gets pissed about us! How mortifying!"  
  
"Spike..."  
  
"Oh, and I can just imagine how much of a laugh this will be to the demon world! "Did you hear about Spike? Killed by a weak human, not even fighting back. And by a stake too. How common." Bloody hell! I can't..."  
  
Spike was cut off as Buffy pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. God it felt good to be kissing him again, Buffy thought. No, scratch that, it felt great! They finally pulled apart and Buffy looked at him with a smile.  
  
"You're not going to be killed, because I'm the slayer and I say so!"  
  
Spike grinned and started to unbutton Buffy's shirt. "We don't have to tell them right now do we?"  
  
"Oh no!" smiled Buffy, "We still have plenty of time."  
  
******  
  
Willow sat in the Magic Box, feeling a lot happier than she had in a long time. Dawn was sitting at the table doing homework, Xander was fixing a window that had been broke for while and, the main reason for Willow's happiness, Tara, was sitting helping Dawn. Tara and Dawn were going to spend the day together, on the promise that Dawn got all of her homework finished first. Willow could almost pretend that everything was normal. Only Buffy, Anya, Giles and Spike were needed to complete the picture. Anya was still avoiding the Magic Box like the plague. Not completely avoiding though - she had phoned a zillion times to make sure that Willow hadn't burned the place down or anything, and that she was getting as much money out of the customers as she could. "Not that you could get as much money as me," Anya had stated, "You don't have the ability or enough love for the money. Don't worry though - I'll just put you on commission so I don't miss out."  
  
And then there was Spike. Willow hadn't seen very much of him lately, but he was very much a Scooby now, and she kind of missed him if he wasn't around a lot. She would never have believed in a million years that she could miss Spike, but the vampire had grown on her. He'd helped them so much, especially over the summer when Buffy was gone. Yup, Spike was definitely part of the team.  
  
"Okay," said Dawn, "I'm done learning. Let's go for pizza."  
  
"Have you finished everything?" asked Tara, taking Dawn's note book. "Remember the deal - we don't go until you're finished."  
  
"Yes. I remember. And I've finished. Plus, it wasn't that hard, so I did okay." Dawn glanced at Willow, an idea forming.  
  
"So, uh, Will. Whatcha doin' today? Wanna come with us?"  
  
Willow knew immediatly what Dawn was up to - trying to get her and Tara back together. And she was grateful. But she knew Tara might not want her to go, so she just smiled at Dawn.  
  
"Sorry Dawnie, I'd love to, but I've got to look after the shop. Dried hamster toes don't sell by themselves you know!"  
  
"I know," sighed Dawn, "I just thought it'd be fun, if, you know..." she trailed off.  
  
"I know," said Willow, "And it would be fun, but I really can't. But Buffy should be here soon - why don't you ask her to go?"  
  
"She'll be too busy," said Dawn "What with fried food franchise and slaying."  
  
"It's daytime - she won't be slaying. And she has a day off today. You should ask her."  
  
"She has a day off? She left real early today, I thought she must be working." Dawn looked worried, "Where would she be?"  
  
Tara shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had an idea where Buffy would be - she knew that Buffy was going to restart things with Spike, and she guessed that she was at his crypt right now.  
  
"I wouldn't worry Dawnie," Tara reassured, "She's a big girl - she probably had shopping to do or something."  
  
"She's always off someplace," Dawn said sadly, "Maybe it's me."  
  
"Dawnie, no!" said Tara, "She loves you! She's just got a lot on her plate right now."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Dawn smiled, "I'm just being depresso gal. No biggie. You ready to go?"  
  
"Sure," said Tara, feeling bad for Dawn, "Sure. Let me just get my coat." She got her coat from the back of the shop, then they left, leaving Willow and Xander alone.  
  
Willow sighed. She could pretend everything was alright for only so long. Dawn was beginning to feel more and more neglected by Buffy, and Buffy herself had a lot to worry about. Plus with Xander and Anya's troubles and her own situation with Tara, it was all enough to bring Willow down from her momentary happiness. Since when did their lives become so dramatic?  
  
******  
  
"Don't be so dramatic."  
  
Buffy was lounging lazily on Spike's sarcophagus-come-bed. They had spent all of last night in bed and had reconvened that morning. Now they were having a discussion about how to tell the scoobies about their relationship. Buffy had suggested that they do the telling together, which had put Spike in a panic again. He thought it would be wiser if she did it alone - "Unless," He had said, "You particularly want to see me killed in front of you."  
  
Spike pulled Buffy closer to him, his arm around her waist. "I'm not being dramatic," he said, nibbling her ear, "I'm just worried for my life. Call me crazy."  
  
"I always call you crazy." smiled Buffy. She felt so relaxed. It was nice to be lying here like this, joking with Spike, her boyfriend. Wow, that sounded weird. But it was true. Spike was her boyfriend. She thought she'd see how it sounded out loud.  
  
"You're the most dramatic and crazy boyfriend I've ever had."  
  
That shut him up. Only for a minute though. He kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?" asked Buffy, knowing full well what.  
  
"For finally calling me your boyfriend. Was it hard?"  
  
"Oh I thought I was going to faint for a second, but I'll be ok." Buffy grinned and sat up. "I hate to disturb this, but I said I'd help Willow at the Magic Box today. I'm gonna have to go."  
  
Spike sighed and sat up. But he reasoned that he'd spent a lot of time with Buffy over the last few hours - he'd better let her go, at least for a time.  
  
"So when are you wanting to do the whole admitting our relationship thing?" He asked as she put on her clothes.  
  
"Hmmm, I dunno. Tonight? Is that too soon?"  
  
"Tonight's good for me."  
  
Buffy looked over at him with mock surprise.  
  
"But what about your death at the hands of an angry Xander? Aren't ya scared?"  
  
Spike grinned. "I was never scared of Xander, luv. Just a stake. But I trust you - if you say I'm not going to die, then I trust you."  
  
"Good." said Buffy, leaning in for a kiss, "That cowardly ranting was embarrassing."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Buffy giggled and kissed her man.  
  
"Come round to the Magic Box at sundown. I'll hide all the stakes."  
  
******  
  
He he, I'm sure dragging this out ain't I? Don't worry though, the scoobies will finally find out next chapter! Ooooh, the suspense! 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Okay, so sorry it took ages to get this chapter finished but I've been in Spoiler Shock Mode the past week. I've calmed down though, and heres the 4th part. Hope ya like it! B/S forever!  
  
******  
  
Buffy sat nervously in the Magic Box, glancing out the window for what seemed the millionth time. Was the sun fully down yet? She squinted.  
  
"You waiting for someone? You've stared out of that window a million times already." Xander's voice interrupted Buffy.  
  
"Huh?" blinked Buffy, "Oh. Uh, not really, no."  
  
Xander looked at Buffy suspiciously. Boy, she'd been acting strange lately. Always preoccupied with something or other. He made up his mind to investigate it eventually, sometime when he wasn't feeling so confused about stuff himself.  
  
Buffy continued staring out of the window. Boy, he was getting nosy lately. She looked into the street, trying to spot Spike. She'd definitely said sundown, right? She was beginning to panic - was this such a good idea? When Spike got here, she'd have to admit their secret relationship to the whole gang, and there was bound to be an uproar. Maybe he wouldn't show. That would be good, she thought, because then she could just cancel telling everyone, at least for a time. Good old Spike, she thought relieved. If he'd turned up it might have all been a terrible mess.  
  
At that moment the door swung open and Spike strode in. Buffy felt a surge of panic. How was she going to get out of this?  
  
"Spike. You wanting something?" Xander looked at the vampire with dislike. The vampire looked back at him with equal hatred.  
  
"Oh," He grinned, "Just thought I'd see how the gang was doing. Wouldn't want to miss out on the fun of a scooby meeting now, would I?"  
  
Buffy tried to catch Spike's attention, giving him a huge scowl. She wanted things to go ok, and him being snarky towards Xander wasn't exactly putting everything off to a good start. Spike stared huffily at Buffy. "He started it" she could almost hear him say.  
  
*He started it* thought Spike, sitting down opposite Buffy. He crossed his arms and stared at her, eyebrows raised, fully expecting her to announce their relationship.  
  
She didn't. Instead, she opened a huge book and pushed it towards Spike, indicating a huge colour portrait of a demon.  
  
"You seen any of these lately?" she asked him. There was a moment of silence as it occured to Spike that Buffy must be scared of admitting their relationship. He'd put a right stop to that.  
  
"I dunno." He said pointedly, "But if I had, I'd say so right away - not act like a complete coward and keep it secret."  
  
Buffy scowled at him, and pulled the book back. Everyone else looked at Spike liked he'd just grown a horn.  
  
"Huh?" said Xander, "are you making some sort of point we're all not in on?"  
  
"Why, yes," smirked Spike, "You're just too thick to comprehend."  
  
Buffy, desperate to stop a fight, "accidently" pushed a large stack of books on to the floor.  
  
"Whoops!" She said, "Spike, you wanna help me with these?" Spike looked at her with a raised eyebrow, before kneeling down to help her.  
  
Buffy immediatly punched him in the arm.  
  
"Owww!" yelled Spike, scowling at Buffy. Buffy glared at him, before silently drawing her finger across her throat. Spike scowled, again thinking that it was Xander who had started it. He pulled up a big stack of fallen books and sat them on the table with a bang. Buffy rolled her eyes and sat down. Spike glared at her. Buffy glared right back, before glancing up at the rest of the room.  
  
Everyone was staring at them.  
  
"What?" asked Buffy innocently.  
  
"Okay, what's going on?" asked Willow, sounding confused.  
  
"Yeah," Xander said suspiciously, "You two have been acting weird for a while now."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Spike started to turn his lighter on and off, whilst Buffy tried to think of something to say.  
  
"Well?" Xander pressed.  
  
"I'm thinking!" Buffy began to panic again. What was she going to say? Should she make up a lie? Or should she come clean? *Oh God!* she thought, looking at Spike. He was scowling, and, when he glanced up and met Buffy's eyes there was the faintest trace of hurt in them. Buffy's heart melted and she made up her mind. She stood up.  
  
"Ok guys," she began, "I have something to tell you."  
  
Spike looked up with surprise. She was actually going to do it? He caught Buffy's eye and she gave him a small smile. Xander and Willow looked at each other, confused. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Um, okay." Buffy took a deep breath. "This is pretty big news, and I don't want you to freak."  
  
Willow smiled at Buffy reassuringly, "We won't freak. What is it?"  
  
"Okay, I want you to remember you said that." said Buffy, "Because you most likely will freak. A lot. Big time. Majorly."  
  
"Well, what is it?" asked Xander. He was beginning to grow more and more suspicous as small pieces of information started to add up in his brain. All of them involving Spike in some shape or form. Surely not...  
  
Buffy closed her eyes. Here goes.  
  
"I'm seeing Spike."  
  
There was a beat. Spike glanced at the door, trying to judge the distance in case he had to make a quick dash. Willow, mouth agape just stared from Buffy to Spike and back again. Xander was in pretty much the same state.  
  
"Is this...I mean...Are you joking?" Xander said finally, desperately hoping that this was the case.  
  
"I'm not joking." said Buffy calmly, mind made up. They could like it or lump it.  
  
Suddenly Xander lunged out of his chair and grabbed Spike by the collar. "You put a spell on her didn't you?!"  
  
Buffy pulled Xander off of Spike. "Xander, no! He didn't put a spell on me."  
  
"How would you know?" Xander said bitterly, "He could have done it anytime!"  
  
"Because I know." Buffy looked towards Spike, who was looking back at her with a smile on his face. God he loved this woman.  
  
Willow, who had remained speechless, finally spoke.  
  
"Wow," she said nervously, "I mean, I don't know what to say. I promised not to freak, and I'll try not to, but Buffy! Are you crazy?"  
  
Buffy glared at Willow. "Crazy for dating Spike?" she said, "Maybe" Spike looked at her, hurt. "But if I'm crazy, then fine. Because right now I like being crazy. I like the choices I've made, and if you think I'm going to give them up because you two don't agree, then your wrong." She silenced Xander, who was about to speak.  
  
"No, listen." she said, " Yes, it's Spike. Yes, he's a vampire. But I trust him. He's been helping us for a long time now, even after I was...after there was no reason that he should. That's loyalty - helping you even after you've died. And since I came back he's been a solace when none of you were. Right now, I want to be with him. He wants to be with me, and goddamm it I'd be a pretty weak person if I didn't date someone I wanted because my friends didn't like him."  
  
Buffy's words sank in. The room was totally silent. Buffy picked her coat up from the chair.  
  
"Now we're going out to patrol," she said, indicating Spike, "I hope that when I get back this will have sunk in." She took Spike's hand and led him out of the door. It slammed shut behind them. Willow looked at Xander. Xander looked at Willow.  
  
"Did that just happen?"  
  
******  
  
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Buffy frantically, "What the hell did we just do?"  
  
Spike remained silent as the pair of them walked towards the nearest cemetery. Buffy was jittery and on edge. She had actually done it! Her relationship with Spike was out in the open! But now the panic was beginning to set in, and the calmness of mind she had shown in the Magic Box was quickly leaving.  
  
"What do you think they'll do?" she asked Spike, a bit peeved that he was so calm about it all.  
  
"Nothing." stated Spike, looking down at his girlfriend, "Because there's nothing they can do - you've already told them that."  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike, finding comfort in his words.  
  
"You think?" she asked, "I didn't really want to go into Boss Mode with them, but if you think it worked..."  
  
"It did. They'll be pissed off and shocked for a while, but they won't argue with you again." Spike lit a cigarette, "Me, on the other hand, I'll probably get a visit from one of them. Telling me I'd better treat you right." Spike smiled, "You'd think they'd know by now that I don't want to hurt you."  
  
They walked together in comfortable silence. Buffy, though still a little worried, was slowly beginning to relax. Spike was right - they would eventually come around. Willow would soon be ok with it, anyway. Xander, on the other hand, well, he'd be difficult. But she knew that even he'd get used to it someday. She glanced at Spike and smiled. How had he managed to calm her down so quickly? It used to be the opposite with him - getting her all riled up.  
  
Buffy took Spike's hand as they walked into the next chapter of their lives together.  
  
******  
  
Literally! Hope you liked this chapter (please review!) The next chapter will have Spike getting the visit he predicted and B/S trying to begin their lives as an out in the open couple. 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: As an apology for taking a while to update this story, here's chapter 5! Updated within a couple of hours of Chapter 4! Woo Hoo!  
  
******  
  
It was two days since Buffy had revealed her relationship with Spike to the rest of the scoobies. Well almost the rest. The only people unaware of her relationship were Giles and Dawn. Giles she could forget about - at least for now, what with him being in London and all. Dawn, well, Buffy was planning on telling her that afternoon. She wasn't entirely sure how her little sister would react to the news - probably well. Dawn thought Spike was great, but still - with Dawn's ever changing teenage hormones, you could never be too sure how she'd react to something.  
  
Buffy finished making lunch for herself and Dawn and prepared to tell her sister the news. *Please let it go well* she thought as she picked up a plate laden with sandwiches and walked into the living room where Dawn was watching some cheesy looking soap opera.  
  
"Whatch'ya watching?" asked Buffy, sitting the plate on the table and sitting next to her sister.  
  
"Passions. Spike kinda got me into it over the summer. It's good!" Dawn grabbed a sandwich off of the plate and started munching.  
  
Buffy was instantly thankful to her boyfriend for getting so close with her sister whilst she was gone. It helped her to ease into the topic.  
  
"Speaking of Spike," Buffy began, "Um, I have something I want to talk to you about."  
  
Dawn instantly panicked. Was her sister going to say that she couldn't hang around with the vampire anymore? That would be so unfair! She wouldn't do it!  
  
"No way!" She cried, "I'm not staying away from Spike!"  
  
"Huh?" said Buffy, confused, "I'm not asking you to stay away from him."  
  
"Oh," said Dawn, relieved, "Well what is it? Usually when you mention Spike it's something about him being a bad influence on me."  
  
"Oh," said Buffy, "Well, yeah - sometimes he is a bad influence, but that's not what this is about."  
  
"Well, what?" asked Dawn, getting a little confused.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. "Okay," she began "Well, you know how I started hanging out with Spike a lot more after...after I got back?"  
  
"Yup. You two would make a great couple."  
  
Buffy felt her heart soar. Dawn, although inadvertently, was making this much easier.  
  
"Ok, well, I'm kind of seeing him."  
  
There was a beat. Dawn looked at her sister, completely speechless. She had never imagined in a million years that Buffy would date the blonde vampire she admired so much.  
  
"What?" Dawn squeaked.  
  
"I'm dating Spike."  
  
Dawn looked at her sister, a huge grin spreading over her face. She jumped up and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Oh, wow!" she exclaimed, "You really mean it? You and Spike?"  
  
Buffy smiled back at her and nodded. "Yeah. I take it you're pleased?"  
  
"Am I?" grinned Dawn, "Totally! I've always thought you two would be really cool together, and ...and Spike rocks!"  
  
Buffy laughed, "I was so worried about how you'd react."  
  
"Well, why?" asked Dawn, "You know how much I like him. When did this all start?"  
  
"Quite a while ago. It was a whole big secret thing."  
  
"Wow - Spike must be so happy! When was your first kiss?"  
  
"Dawn!" said Buffy, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well? When was it? What happened?" Dawn was on the edge of her seat.  
  
Buffy smiled and looked down, recalling the events of that first kiss.  
  
"It was when we all started singing and dancing."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Dawn, "Wow! When?"  
  
"Um, the last time we all sang - you remember when both me and Spike left the Bronze?"  
  
"Oh, wow!" said Dawn.  
  
"Well, then." Buffy smiled. It felt so great to have everything out in the open like this. To actually talk about her relationship with Spike without someone saying "Are you crazy?"  
  
Suddenly Dawn grinned. "Hey! I liked him first!"  
  
"What?" said Buffy, "Since when?"  
  
"I used to have a crush on him, remember? When you first found out about him liking you." Dawn giggled, "Imagine you going after the guys I fancied."  
  
"I don't think so, kiddo." said Buffy, giving her sister a little shove. "Now, finish your lunch, 'cos me and you are going to spend the day together."  
  
Dawn looked up at her sister and smiled.  
  
"Could this day get any better?"  
  
******  
  
Spike sat in his crypt, music blaring. He'd just obtained a rather nifty CD player, and was now testing it out. He was in a great mood. Now that his relationship with Buffy was back on and out in the open, he'd been feeling like he was in a dream world. He began shuffling through a pile of cd's and tapes, glad that his life was finally beginning to look up.  
  
The door suddenly opened and Xander barged in.  
  
*Spoke to soon* thought Spike, glancing warily at Xander.  
  
"Geez" yelled Xander over the music, "You wanna turn that down?"  
  
Spike walked over to the music centre, where Birdhouse in My Soul by They Might be Giants was blaring out. He turned it off.  
  
"Thank you." said Xander taking the fingers out of his ears. "Thought my ear drums might actually burst." He walked around Spike's crypt, trying to give off a threatening air. It didn't work and Spike just watched him, slightly amused.  
  
"So..." Xander began, leaning against Spike's sarcophagus, "I think you and me had better have a little chat."  
  
Spike smothered a smile and looked at Xander, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, really." Xander glared at Spike, "If you hurt her I swear to God I'll kill you myself."  
  
Spike couldn't help but feel a little pissed off. After all this time they really thought he still wanted to hurt her? He sighed.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt her. And if I did I'm pretty sure Buffy could kill me herself."  
  
"Too right!" said Xander, "And she will you know. Maybe not right now, since she appears to have been brainwashed by your hidden charms - if you have any. But mark my words," he said walking over to Spike getting in his face, "She'll do it eventually. She'll stake your pale ass into the ground, and believe me when I say I'll want to be there."  
  
Spike scowled at Xander, his hatred towards him only increasing.  
  
"Okay, I think you've said your piece. Now piss off."  
  
There was a beat as both men glared at each other. Finally Xander backed off, feeling the very slightest piece of remorse. Had he been too harsh? He'd told Buffy last night that he was still her friend and would support her through anything, no matter how stupid it was. Now he was doing the exact opposite and threatening her boyfriend. She'd be pissed if she found out, and Xander knew Spike would mention his little visit.  
  
"Look," he said "It looks like I have no choice here, but to let Buffy make her own decisions."  
  
"That's true." stated Spike.  
  
"Well, I told her I'd support her and I will." Xander began to walk away, "But Spike? I'm serious - I really would stake you if you hurt her."  
  
"Yeah," said Spike walking over to his CD player, "I would be pissed off if you didn't. I'd do the same thing if I was in your shoes." He looked back at Xander, who was looking ever so slightly surprised.  
  
"Now why don't you go and sort out your own relationship problems - never mind me and Buffy's."  
  
Xander had nothing to say to that. He spun on his heel and left, as Spike's music blared out behind him.  
  
*That guy will be the death of me yet*  
  
******  
  
Okay, hope you all liked that - give me feedback, please! The next chapter will probably be the last, and will deal with Spike and Buffy having their relationship out in the open. And, in case you were wondering, I was kind of listening to Birdhouse In my Soul as I wrote that section! The lyrics kind of went with the situation. 


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I met Mercedes McNab on Sunday! She signed my Buffy Monster Book! I spoke to her about whether she enjoyed Scotland and stuff, and she's so nice! And so pretty in real life! Someone in front of me asked what it was like working with James Marsters and she said he was fantastic and really lovely. They also asked if he was a good kisser and she said yeah and that everyone was asking her that! She's so cool. Anyway, this is the penultimate chapter of this story, and, as requested, theres some Buffy/Spike and Dawn. In a nice friendly way. There's also a skateboarding demon. Don't ask. Enjoy!  
  
******  
  
Buffy lay comfortably on Spike's floor, leafing through a magazine. Everyone now knew about her and the vampire and she was feeling more relaxed than she had in months. She glanced up at her boyfriend who was working hard at trying to get the lower level of his crypt ship-shape again, after it had been blown up by Buffy and Riley. Buffy, who still felt guilty about that, had offered to help him clean it up. Spike yelped, and jumped out of the way as a huge piece of rock fell off the wall, narrowly missing him.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
Buffy started to giggle - Spike was covered with a white dust. He scowled at her, giving her his best Big Bad look. The dust ruined the effect somewhat.  
  
"Real cool Spike." Buffy sniggered.  
  
"Look, missy," glared Spike, "Didn't you say something about helping me?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"By doing what?" Spike said, eyebrow raised, "Reading that crap?"  
  
"Actually," said Buffy, turning the page, "This is a decorating magazine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, no. But it has some really nice heeled boots in it. And...hey!" Buffy exclaimed as Spike snatched the magazine off of her and threw it across the crypt.  
  
"Okay, okay," Buffy grumbled, "Where do I start?"  
  
Spike looked around the room. He had been working solidly for two hours and it didn't look much different.  
  
"Well," he said, "You could try and get the coffin back into the wall."  
  
"Eeeew," said Buffy, making a face, "That things gross. Maybe you should think about making this crypt a little less..." she paused searching for a word, "well, less crypty."  
  
Spike smirked, "Yeah, there's an idea. I just need some paint, a couple of throws - it'll be right cosy."  
  
"Well, it would be." said Buffy, lifting up a skull. "Theres something a bit creepy about sleeping next to dead things."  
  
Spike grinned, and looked at Buffy. Buffy scowled.  
  
"Don't even say it." she said.  
  
"It was too much of a given," smiled Spike, "I like a challenge." He turned back to his cleaning, whilst Buffy stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
They were getting along quite happily, working hard, giving the odd cheeky comment, when they heard the door upstairs creak open and a voice call out:  
  
"Are you guys all naked? Shall I come back later?"  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy called to her sister, "We're down here."  
  
The trapdoor opened and Dawn came down the stairs, inspecting the room as she came down.  
  
"Boy this place is a mess."  
  
Spike grinned at Dawn. "Yeah isn't it just?" He picked up one of the dusters that Buffy had brought ("Feather dusters? Do I look like a bloody sissy?!") and threw it to the teen.  
  
Dawn groaned, "Maybe coming here was a bad idea. Look at all this junk!"  
  
"Hey!" said Spike indignantly, "I'll have you know this junk is my home."  
  
"Right," grinned Dawn, "And it's really nice."  
  
Buffy stretched and sat down.  
  
"Let's have a break."  
  
Spike looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Didn't you just have a rather long break ten minutes ago?"  
  
"Yup, but I want another." She smiled up sweetly at her boyfriend.  
  
"A break sounds good to me." said Dawn, also sitting down.  
  
"You've not even done any work!" exclaimed Spike, incredously.  
  
"Yeah, but just looking at this mess is making me tired."  
  
Spike stared at the two Summers women. They were so alike sometimes, it was amazing. He sighed and sat down as well. He had the right to a break though, seeing as how he was the only one of the three of them to have actually done any work.  
  
"What are you gonna do to the place?" asked Dawn, looking around.  
  
"Um, I dunno." said Spike, "I don't really care much - as long as it retains some of it's crypt quality, I don't mind."  
  
"It's crypt quality?" asked Dawn, "Like how?"  
  
"Well," said Spike, indicating the coffins and such, "Y'know, all the coffins and stuff."  
  
"Oh right - like the one that was pushed in the wall? That was cool."  
  
Spike grinned triumphantly at Buffy, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"See?" He said with a smirk, "I told you it was cool."  
  
"Again, I have to go with the 'eeeeew' vote for that one."  
  
"Ooooh, that reminds me," cried Dawn suddenly, "Y'know my friend Janice? Well her big sister saw me talking to you, Spike, the other day and was all "Who was he?" "He's hot!" "Does he have a girlfriend?"."  
  
Spike grinned, "This older sister nice?" Buffy poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Hey!" she said, with a mock scowl, "Don't even think of flirting with someone else!"  
  
"Get jealous would you pet?"  
  
Buffy folded her arms and gave Spike her best icy glare. "Hardly."  
  
Spike began to laugh and Dawn looked her sister, shaking her head.  
  
"You so would!" said Dawn.  
  
Buffy sighed in exasperation. "Fine. I guess I may be a little jealous."  
  
Spike smirked, "Good!"  
  
"Well I wouldn't be as bad as you were with that Richard guy!" laughed Buffy, "You were soooo jealous!"  
  
Dawn giggled at the indignant look on Spike's face.  
  
"That little twerp?" he said, "Pfffft! Yeah right."  
  
Both Buffy and Dawn began to laugh at Spike. He looked at them with a mock scowl, but that soon melted away and he started laughing too. It was strange, he thought, how much like a little family they were. He would never have believed in a million years (or 128) that this would happen to him. Him - Spike, William the Bloody, master vampire, scourge of Europe - now in love with a vampire slayer and a surrogate big brother for a 15 year old. And he loved it. He was now past caring what other vampires or demons thought of him. So he was fighting against evil? So what. He enjoyed it, he was rebelling being a rebel. He was original. * Only dead fish follow the flow* he thought, grinning down at the Slayer and the Key.  
  
"Okay," he said, "Break over."  
  
******  
  
The Bronze. Hang-out of Sunnydale's finest. Regular snack-stop for the town's vampires. And the scene of Buffy and Spike's first proper outing as a couple with the rest of the Scoobies. It had been agreed that the Bronze would be a good place for them all to try and get along - if things got too weird they could always dance, or escape to the bar.  
  
Buffy walked in with Spike, looking around nervously for the rest of the gang. She was worried about how tonight was going to go, as was Spike - though he had kept that fact to himself. She was nervous enough without him heaping his worries on her too.  
  
"Oh God," said Buffy, "There they are." She looked at Spike and gulped. He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze.  
  
"It'll be okay," he said reassuringly, "I'll be on my best behaviour."  
  
"It's not you I'm worried about," sighed Buffy, "It's Xander. He's bound to start trouble."  
  
"I'll not let Harris get to me Buffy. If he does start something, I'll just take it."  
  
"But you shouldn't have to. That's the problem." They walked over to the table where Willow, Xander, and Tara were sitting. Anya was still refusing to talk to Xander - but she had heard all about Buffy's new relationship from Willow and had spent a long time on the phone with her, getting all the gossip. Tara was along to give Buffy much needed moral support, if any arguments broke out. She beamed as they came over.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Buffy smiled thankfully at Tara.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Willow looked up and smiled. She had been horrified at the idea of Buffy and Spike, but she was aware that Buffy was happy with the vampire and had therefore decided to not nag at the Slayer. And anyway, sometimes she quite liked Spike.  
  
Xander just looked up and grunted a greeting. Buffy's heart sank. *Oh no,* she thought, *He's going to start trouble.*  
  
The pair of them sat down, unsure of what was going to happen and of how they should act.  
  
"Anything interesting happen on patrol?" asked Tara.  
  
Buffy smiled thankfully at Tara for the second time. The past few months would have been a lot more difficult if it weren't for the witch's support.  
  
"It was pretty exciting really," said Buffy, "Weird looking demon - had funky clothes on and was skateboarding."  
  
"Funky clothes?" asked Willow, intrigued, "Like how?"  
  
"Um," Buffy thought, "weird hat, hawaiin shirt, short pants. Very skatey. "  
  
"Have you ever seen that before?" Tara asked Spike.  
  
"Well, no." Spike said, "Seen vampires do stuff like that before, but not demons. Especially not big slimy demons. Demons and sports just don't go."  
  
"Well thats demons for you." broke in Xander, "They're really weird - and annoying. Always doing stuff they shouldn't."  
  
Buffy scowled, as did Spike. Couldn't the whelp give him a break for two minutes? Xander saw everyone's glares and immediatly felt bad. He had promised Willow and Tara that he would be on his best behaviour and here he was - first words out of his mouth were an insult to Spike. He had even told Spike that he wasn't going to interfere, after he had went to his crypt to, well, interfere. He had promised Buffy. He tried to make things better.  
  
"Well, when I say demons, I mean big slimy ones. Not annoying vampires."  
  
It didn't help. Everyones scowl deepened. Xander sighed in frustration.  
  
"I'm going to the bar," he said, "Anyone want anything? Buffy? Spike?"  
  
"Uh, no thanks," said Buffy, "But I could use a water."  
  
"Spike?" asked Xander.  
  
"Uh, no thanks," said Spike , a little surprised that Xander had even offered.  
  
Xander went off to the bar and Willow sighed and looked at Buffy and Spike.  
  
"I'm really sorry about him," she said apologetically, "He's still trying to come to terms with this."  
  
"You don't have to apologise for him Will," said Buffy, "He can moan all he likes - it's not gonna change anything."  
  
Spike smiled and looked down. It made him happy to hear Buffy say stuff like that - he would have never believed she would ever be with him. Sometimes he thought he might be living one big, long dream. Tara watched him, smiling. *He really loves her* she thought, *I hope he finds happiness with her.*  
  
Suddenly Xander came back from the bar, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Buffy, that skateboarding demon you saw? Well he's decided to take up his cool hobby right here!"  
  
"What?" asked Buffy looking around. She suddenly saw him - he was scowling at a group of people who were staring at him. He picked up his skateboard and hit some guy over the head with it.  
  
"Oh right," said Spike, "That's what the skateboard's for."  
  
Buffy ran over to where the commotion was, smiled sweetly at the demon and punched him in the stomach. It grunted and fell backwards, before taking a swing at Buffy with his skateboard, which, it turned out had huge spikes on it's underside. Buffy dodged it and kicked him, sending him backwards into the bar. Spike ran up from the side and grabbed the skate/spike board, pulling it from the demon's hands. The demon growled in anger and punched this thieving vampire. Spike smirked and looked at Buffy who was just standing there.  
  
"What, exactly," she asked, "was your plan for this evening?"  
  
The demon continued to growl at her.  
  
"I mean, maybe it's just me - but attacking a group of people with a skateboard? It's inspired, I'll admit that much, but where's the point? Ooooh, I'm sorry - is it an image thing?" Buffy shook her head in disgust, "Honestly, what's wrong with you lot today? Wheres the threat gone?"  
  
She sighed and pulled the demon up from the ground. "I don't even want to kill you, your so pitifully embarrassing. Beat it."  
  
The demon glared at her, and tried to take the skateboard off of Spike, who was looking at it in amusement.  
  
"Uh uh," said Buffy, shaking her head, "You can just leave that here."  
  
The demon looked around for a moment at the crowd of people, who looked like they were trying not to laugh. It gave one last look at the Slayer, growled at the rest of the room and left.  
  
"Well, that was just stupid." said Buffy looking at Spike. "What the heck was that about?"  
  
"I dunno," said Spike smiling " But I've got a great new weapon."  
  
"Don't even think of using that on patrol!" exclaimed Buffy.  
  
Xander came up to them, chortling.  
  
"That was really quite funny." He looked at the skateboard with gleaming eyes.  
  
"Whatch'ya gonna do with that?" He asked. Spike looked at him, inwardly thinking that Xander was really a bit of a geek, before thrusting the skateboard into Xander's hands.  
  
"Have it," he said, "I don't think I can find the time to learn how to use it."  
  
Xander looked at the skateboard. "This thing is cool!" He looked up at Buffy and Spike, who were just staring at him like he was crazy.  
  
"What?" he asked, "Skateboards are cool!"  
  
"Right," said Buffy "And you'll be the coolest guy in Sunnydale with that baby."  
  
Spike sniggered and him and Buffy turned away and walked back to the table.  
  
"Skateboards are cool!" Xander yelled after them "Even demons think so!"  
  
Buffy grinned and sat down. This whole evening had kind of been strange. Skateboarding demons? Where the hell did that come from? Could the author of this story be a little insane? She guessed so.  
  
Willow and Tara were both giggling at what had just happened. Buffy smiled. It was nice to see them laughing together again. She hoped that they would eventually sort out they're differences and get back together. She looked at Spike, pleased that at least they had managed to sort out everything and get back together. Spike guessed what she was thinking and smiled at her.  
  
"That was so stupid." said Willow, still giggling, "Ooooh, I'm going to kill you with my board!"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Tara, "What next - demon soccer players? "  
  
Buffy laughed, "Yeah. At least it broke the ice a little. Xander doesn't look as pissed off as he was a while ago."  
  
"Probably because of his new toy," said Spike dryly, shaking his head at Xander, who was trying to impress a group of people by hopping on the skateboard and doing a small jump with it.  
  
"Well, whatever," smiled Buffy, "Hopefully now we can have a nice normal evening."  
  
The chipped vampire, the witch and the ex -witch stared at the Slayer.  
  
"How do you define normal?" asked Spike.  
  
******  
  
Okay - I have no idea where the skateboarding demon came from! It just kind of happened. I think there will be one last chapter, although I'm not entirely sure what will happen in it - any suggestions? Oh, and I wanted to get to know some fellow B/S shippers via e-mail, just to chat about the show and our favourite couple and chipped vampire, and spoilers and such. My e-mail address is: antsieindie@hotmail.com  
  
Please get in touch! 


	7. Chapter 7

Note: At last - the final chapter! Which, you can all note, is chapter 7, and, if my theory is correct - number 7 on any CD is usually a great song! Go check! (Then come back and read this, of course :) ) Anyhoo, thats my Number 7 theory, so hopefully it also applies to fan-fiction. Enjoy!  
  
******  
  
"Vampires are weird," stated Buffy as she walked in the park with Willow. Things were slowly beginning to go back to normal and Buffy felt her life was getting easier and, more importantly, happier. And it was all thanks to Spike.  
  
Willow smiled at Buffy. "You think vamps are weird? Wan't me to tell Spike you said that?"  
  
Buffy grinned, "I've called him worse than that. No, I mean, look at Spike."  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"I mean as an example of weirdo vamps. First he hated me, then he loved me. First he was a fighter against good, now he's a fighter against evil."  
  
"Well, you obviously have a lot to do with that," said Willow, "Him being all goody-two-shoes."  
  
"Don't let him here you calling him that," laughed Buffy, "He still likes to think of himself as the Big Bad."  
  
"That's for damn sure," grinned Willow, "Last week he was all offended when some woman thanked him for killing a vampire who was attacking her. All scowls and muttered "Bloody hell's!" It was cute."  
  
Buffy smiled. She loved that about Spike - that whole "I'm not good!" attitude he had. Willow was right - it was cute. Sometimes he reminded her of a character in the book Watership Down - Bigwig, the tough rabbit with an attitude.  
  
"He's like Bigwig!" Buffy stated.  
  
"Huh?" asked Willow, confused.  
  
"You know that book Watership Down? About the rabbits? Well he's like Bigwig - all tough, yet slowly changing at the end."  
  
"And you thought Spike would get offended by me calling him a goody-two- shoes? You just compared him to a cute 'lil bunny!"  
  
Buffy laughed. "Yeah, but in a good way." She smiled and looked about. It was a lovely day - the birds were singing and there was a heady scent of perfume from nearby flowers. She had the afternoon off from work and, since Dawn was at school, had decided to spend some quality time with Willow. She hadn't seen nearly enough of her lately, and had been feeling guilty. She had been trying to make it up to everyone. She had went with Xander to see some band the other night, dragging Dawn along too. Now that her and Spike were out in the open she didn't need to sneak out and see him at difficult times anymore - giving her spare time to hang around with everyone else too. A couple of times since the skateboarding demon incident at the Bronze, Spike and her had hung out with the rest of the scoobs as a couple. It was still strange, but so far had been going quite well.  
  
"So," broke in Willow, interrupting her flow of thoughts, "Whatcha up to tonight? Patrolling?"  
  
"What else do I do?" laughed Buffy, "Yeah, patrolling. But with two people patrolling it never takes long - so I think I'll settle in and watch TV."  
  
Willow smiled, "Interview with the Vampire is on tonight! You gotta get Spike to watch it."  
  
"Ooooh! Is it?" Buffy giggled, "Spike hates vampire movies! He says they're so stupid it makes him ill - especially if the vampires turn into bats and fly and stuff."  
  
Willow laughed, "Yeah, I can see that pissing him off. It pisses me off and I'm not a vampire. Six years fighting the forces of evil will do that to you."  
  
******  
  
Buffy whistled a merry tune as she put some freshly made pop-corn into a huge bowl. She opened up some cupboards, grabbing a packet of cookies and some chips. The microwave pinged and she took out a plate full of spicy Buffallo Wings - one of Spike's favourite foods, aside from blood, obviously.  
  
She balanced all of the food and made her way into the living -room, arranging it all onto the table. She turned the TV on and sat on the couch, glancing at her watch - it was nearly 9.00pm and she didn't want to miss the beginning of the movie. Where the hell was that vampire?  
  
Suddenly the door rang. Buffy went and opened it, to reveal Spike standing on the doorstep with a grin on his face.  
  
"What took you?" Buffy asked, gesturing for him to come in.  
  
"I couldn't resist," Spike sniggered, "Just saw the nibblet with some guy and had to go talk to her."  
  
"Oh no," grinned Buffy, "What did you do?"  
  
Spike walked into the living-room, nodded his head in approval of the snacks and settled down onto the couch.  
  
"Nothing much," he said with and evil glint in his eye, " 'Cept the little lads probably a bit scared of me." He grinned, "A lot scared of me actually."  
  
Buffy grinned and shook her head. "You love playing the Big Bad role, don't you?"  
  
"Whatd'ya mean playing?" Spike asked indignantly, "That's who I am, baby."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, giving Spike a kiss on the head.  
  
"You're cute." She said with a smile.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows. "I'm cute?"  
  
"Yup", said Buffy ,"That's what me and Will were saying earlier."  
  
"Red thinks I'm cute?" Spike was surprised, "I thought she was gay."  
  
"Not cute in that way, doofus!" Buffy said, hitting his arm, "In that you're moaning about still being evil is cute."  
  
"I am still evil." said Spike, not really meaning it. He gave Buffy his cutest expression - pouting his lip, all Bambi eyes. Buffy burst out laughing. Spike smiled - he loved seeing Buffy happy, and lately he had seen a lot of happy Buffy.  
  
"So, what we watching?", asked Spike, "Something with blood, violence and carnage I hope."  
  
"Yep, yep and yep."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Interview with the Vampire."  
  
"What?!" Spike exclaimed, "Are you kidding? I'm not watching that! It's all rubbish!"  
  
"Yeah", said Buffy, "That's the fun. We can snigger at the vampires when they start walking on walls and such."  
  
"Well - that's not rubbish."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The walking on walls. That they got right."  
  
"Huh? Since when have vampires walked up walls?"  
  
"Since the dawn of time, luv. Call yourself a vampire Slayer? I thought you of all people would know that."  
  
Buffy was gobsmacked. How come she had never known that? Sure, Dracula had been able to do that stuff - but all vampires? She glanced at Spike, who had the faintest traces of a grin on his face.  
  
"Liar." Buffy smacked his arm.  
  
"I can't believe you fell for that," laughed Spike, "Don't you think if that had been true then you'd have seen one of us do it by now?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Buffy stuck her tongue out at Spike, then grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.  
  
"Good - it's starting."  
  
Spike sighed and sank into the couch. Buffy smiled at him and curled up next to him. She felt so comfortable. Her life felt comfortable. When had she ever felt like this before, she wondered. Not with Riley, that's for sure. And, no, not even with Angel. With Spike it was completely different. It was better. What did that mean? Buffy pondered. She had thought that she had, at one point, loved the last two men in her life, but she felt happier when she was with Spike than she ever had felt with either of them. Did that mean she loved Spike? She looked at him - he really was beautiful, the light of the TV was flickering over his face, accentuating the structure of his face, those amazing cheekbones. Suddenly she knew that she did. *And I have for a long time.* She realised, amazed. She had never told him that she loved him. Did he know? *I don't think he does* she thought, * He might never believe it* she remembered his words to her on the night she died.  
  
"I know you'll never love me. I know that I'm a monster, but you treat me like a man and that's..."  
  
*And that's what?* she wondered. She suddenly felt that she needed to tell him. He needed to know - she wanted to make him happy. But how to do it? She shifted nervously.  
  
"What's with you?" Spike asked suddenly, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy squeaked.  
  
Spike just looked at her.  
  
"You okay?" He sounded a little worried. Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"Oh! Yes...yes...I'm fine. Really." She said reassuringly. She picked up the remote and turned off the TV. He looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I was just getting into that you know."  
  
"Don't lie," she said, "Anyway - I want to tell you something."  
  
"Okay. Shoot."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. "Okay. Um, do you remember the night I died?"  
  
"Of course." Spike remembered the pain and sorrow of that night. Of course he bloody remembered - would never forget.  
  
"Well, you said something to me that night. You said that I treated you like a man and that...and that you knew I could never love you."  
  
Spike started to feel worried. He looked down, unsure of what was going to happen - he didn't really want to hear Buffy telling him that she could never love him - it had hurt the last time she'd said it, and he'd thought everything had been going great lately. Hello to the pain, he thought.  
  
Buffy saw his expression. *He thinks I'm going to tell him I can't love him* she realised. She placed her hand on his leg and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Well," she said, "You were wrong."  
  
Spike was confused. Wrong about what? He tried to regain his senses and put together what she meant. Suddenly he realised what she meant. *Is that what she means?!* He looked at her, eyes wide in shock. He cleared his throat.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "I love you."  
  
Again, Spike was speechless. He hadn't believed that she would ever love him - he had been rejected by the women he loved so many times that he couldn't believe it was true. But she had said it! She meant it! Suddenly he had the biggest smile on his face that Buffy had ever seen. He pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you." he said when they finally pulled apart, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"  
  
Buffy giggled and hugged him. God, it felt so great to get that out into the open. Admitting that she loved Spike had made them both happy. It also felt familiar - why? Then she remembered the spell that Willow had put on them, when they had been engaged. That had been two years ago - and this had been how it felt. But there was no spell this time. This was a Magic Free Zone. All of this was their own feelings - they had made they're own magic. *That was a corny thing to think* Buffy thought with a grin, *But it's true!* She looked at her boyfriend and grinned.  
  
"You still got that engagement ring?"  
  
THE END  
  
******  
  
Well - did you all like? Should I write another? Give me feedback please! Bigwig rocks! 


End file.
